justice_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IzzyRose
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Justice Crew Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey, I renamed the pages. Also the wiki navigation, I clicked on E-Man and it didn't work because it said "E-man" instead of "E-Man" New Captain (talk • • ) 08:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, why did you rename the pages back?? There will still be a redirect to the page and it is there real name. So if you type in E-Man, the it will still take you to the page of his real name. That is a redirect. On my X-Men wiki, Jean Grey and Emma Frost will redirect to Phoenix and White Queen. Family Guy too redirect. You type in Peter, It will redirect to Peter Griffen. As well as simpsons, Bart = Bart Simpson. Change it back please, I think it will make it better. New Captain (talk • • ) 23:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to help with the theme and navigation and all things like that. Could you make me admin, so I'll be like an assisting admin with all the technical stuff :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Im glad because then I could make the wiki better :) New Captain (talk • • ) 09:33, January 23, 2012 (UTC) i made the template, i think its what you want. I put it in Lenny for an example, if you want to change the colours then ask me. If you are going to change the background to white then i'll change the template background white New Captain (talk • • ) 12:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (song) I renamed the page ending each song with (song). All music wikis do it, see Adele Wiki or Evanescence Wiki. They have (song) on the end. New Captain (talk • • ) 03:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I need more photos for the front page for the slider and also good shots of the band members!! New Captain (talk • • ) 12:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) URL So to Special:Contact to get a redirect for your URL to justicecrew.wikia.com